1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to control circuits for output devices and relates more particularly to circuits for maintaining synchronization between two or more controllers of output devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
It may be desirable in the control of an input/output device, such as a cathode ray tube (CRT) display, to provide more control function than is available from a single commercially available CRT controller chip. In this situation, one or more additional CRT controller chips can be employed to provide the additional control function, provided that the controller chips are properly synchronized with each other.